


The One Where They Play Truth Or Dare

by thestanceyg



Series: April Challenge Redux [17]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Law School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 11:04:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14354145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestanceyg/pseuds/thestanceyg
Summary: Holiday: Blah, Blah, Blah DaySelf Selected Prompt:





	The One Where They Play Truth Or Dare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dresupi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/gifts).



Darcy hopped onto the table in the study room she had reserved, leaning over onto her elbow and looking at Matt. They, along with Foggy had become a regular study group last year, and it just sort of stuck, as had their friendship.

“Can I help you, Darcy?” Matt asked, an amused smile curling his lips. It was one of her favorite smiles of his.

“Did it hurt?” she asked. Foggy scoffed as he entered the room, closing the door behind him.

“Don’t fall for it, Murdock,” he said, dropping his bag on the table.

“Let me guess, when I fell from heaven?” Matt teased.

“Nope,” Darcy replied smugly. 

“Then what?” Matt asked, his face scrunching up in a way Darcy always found irresistible. She was sure other people did it too, but it was only adorable when it was Matt.

“Did it hurt when you fell for me?” she cackled.

“I told you not to fall for it,” Foggy bemoaned. “But did you listen to me? No.”

Darcy moved over to her her chair and got out her books. “I’m waiting on that answer, Murdock.”

“Guess you’ll have to keep on waiting since I never fell,” he said, laughing when she smacked his arm.

“Okay you two, enough flirting,” Foggy decreed. “I really want to pass this class, and I’m going to drag you two with me kicking and screaming if I have to.”

Darcy ruffled his hair. “You sad I’m not flirting with you this time? Because I promised Marci I would stop, but if you can’t handle being left out….”

Foggy patted his hair back into place. “Think what you want to Lewis, but you and I both know-”

“-that I do not want to get on my roommate’s bad side,” she said cutting him off. He shot her a look and she gave him one back. Sure, she actually  _ did _ mean it when she was flirting with Matt, but that was a  _ secret, _ and Foggy knew that. Besides, Darcy had resigned herself to the fact that Matt Murdock was out of her league, so she knew it was never going to go anywhere. No need to add to her defeat the humiliation of him knowing she wasn’t exactly joking. (Also, Foggy with booze? Always be wary and carefully guard your secrets.)

“Guys?” Matt asked. “Are you fighting with your eyebrows again?”

“Not fighting,” Darcy said, opening her book. “Just agreeing to get to work.”

“Yeah,” Foggy said, blowing out a breath. “That.”

*** 

“You know Darcy’s coming over, right?” Matt called to Foggy.

“What? Why?” Foggy asked, clambering into the doorway.

“Grades for the Crim test just posted.”

“Shit,” Foggy said, scrambling back to his computer, Matt’s laughter trailing in his wake. “YES!” he yelled, running back to to Matt’s room. “Aced it!”

“Me too,” Matt smiled.

“Which means Lewis triple aced it because she’s like a genius or something.”

“Which means she’s on her way over to celebrate,” Matt concluded.

“Son of a bitch,” Foggy said, flopping onto Matt’s bed. “Does that mean you’re finally going to tell her that you enjoy flirting with her and would like to do it on a more than friends basis?”

“Oh, I don’t…”

“Don’t try it with me, Murdock. I’m your roommate. I am basically the omniscient narrator of your life story.”

“‘Omniscient narrator of my life story’,” Matt laughed. “So poetic.”

“I know all, Matt! All!  I know about how you always turn toward her when she enters the room like a flower to the sun, and how you smile goofily whenever she hands someone their ass in a class debate. Hell, I even know you think about her in the shower when you think no one’s home…”

“What the hell Foggy?!” 

“Omniscient narrator,” he said, punctuating each word with a finger tap on Matt’s forehead.

Before Matt could answer, there was a pounding on their door and Darcy yelling on the other side. “Open up fellas! I brought the good stuff!”

“I know you’re giving me a look Foggy, but since I can’t see it, I’m ignoring.”

“You can’t deny forever, Murdock!” Foggy said gleefully as he pulled himself off the bed to answer the door.

“Sure I can,” Matt whispered before pulling himself out of the chair. 

Darcy was too good for him, and he knew it. She was smart in a way that intimidated some of their classmates, but so fun that most of them couldn’t help but love her anyway. From the comments he heard in passing, she was also beautiful (which he had already assumed by the swish of her hair and the smell of her bath products). (And yes, if he was willing to let Foggy win, he was also aware how soft her skin was and how it curved and felt beneath his fingers because she was forever sitting on the two of them whenever she felt like it. Though, him more now that Foggy was with Marci. Small blessings. Or curses, depending on your view of the topic.)

“Murdock! Get your ass out here so we can party!” Foggy called, and Matt, glutton for punishment he was, got up because any Darcy was better than no Darcy. Being her friend would always be enough, even if he sometimes dreamed about what it might be like to be more.

*** 

They were through the first bottle and had started the second, but Foggy had been spacing it out with ample water that Darcy wasn’t watching and Matt didn’t realize. He was sick of watching these two idiots pine over each other, and tonight he was going to do something about it.

“Truth or dare!” he declared, throwing back a shot. “I’m first! Darcy, truth or dare?”

“Dare!” she said immediately, leaning into Matt’s side.

“Okay. I dare you to answer a question wrong in class on Monday.”

“Booooo!” Darcy jeered. “It needs to be something I can do here and now.”

“Okay,” he said with a wicked gleam in his eye. “Take off your bra.”

Darcy just laughed as she wiggled under her top and pulled it out through her neck hole, throwing it at him when she was done. He promptly tossed it to Matt who had carefully placed it on the couch that he and Darcy had their backs against. While he knew it was a bit of a risky opener, it had been worth it to see Matt squirm and turn pink.

“Ok Matty, truth or dare?”

“I don’t trust you, so truth.”

Darcy tapped her finger on her lips while she thought, and the way Matt licked his made Foggy wonder for a second if he really could see.

“Did you flirt with the Torts TA to get a better grade last term?”

Matt turned a hot red. “Well, I mean…”

“Answer the question,  _ Matty _ ,” Foggy heckled. He knew that “Matty” was only okay when Darcy used it. (And somehow the fool wanted to pretend he wasn’t gone on her?)

“I just, well…,”

“All I’m hearing is  blah, blah, blah , Murdock. Answer it or you have to do a dare!” Darcy crowed.

“I didn’t start out doing it intentionally,” he finally admitted, “but I also will not complain about that extra three tenths of a GPA point I ended up with.”

Darcy almost fell over laughing. “I knew it!” she howled, grabbing the bottle. “That deserves another shot.” She poured a shot for Foggy, sliding it sloppily across the carpet. Then she made one for Matt, handing it to him, and helping him wrap his fingers around the small glass. Finally she knocked back one herself. Foggy had noticed that most of his had spilled anyway, so while Darcy and Matt were like, finger making out or whatever that was, he spilled the rest of his onto the carpet. “Okay, your turn Matt,” he said once everyone had done their shot.

“Well I guess that means I have to ask you, Foggy. Truth or dare?”

“You could have picked Darcy, but whatever. That’s fine. Truth.”

“You guys are no fun,” Darcy pouted.

“Tell us about a time you were sexually inept with Marci.” Foggy scowled. “You know I can’t see that,” Matt laughed, going very still as Darcy leaned her head against his shoulder.

“No, but you knew all the same, so it’s a win. Also, I hate you.”

“Don’t get mad, get even!” Darcy gleefully suggested, sitting upright again. “But first you have to answer the question.”

“Fine,” Foggy said, already knowing what he would do. “One time, I thought Marci was going in for a kiss, but she actually was just reaching for the popcorn and I ended up trying to French her armpit. Happy you monsters?” They both nodded, tears streaming down Darcy’s cheeks as she laughed. Thank goodness they were slap-happy drunk. That was going to make this easier. “I pick Matt. Truth or dare?”

“Ohhhhh,” Darcy taunted. “He’s so getting you back.”

Matt scrunched his face up in thought. “I think the dare’s the safest option,” he finally decided.

“I dare you to kiss Darcy.”

“Oh, I couldn’t do that..,” he immediately said, “I mean, not if she didn’t want me to. That’s not fair to her.”

“If you’re refusing then you have to tell the truth,” Foggy said, neatly trapping him. “And I wanna know, do you  _ want  _ to kiss Darcy? Which is it going to be, Murdock? Actually kissing her or telling us if you want to?”

Darcy had shot Foggy a dirty look and clearly had thought he was trying to get back at her for something, but for once he was trying to help them both. When Foggy had given Matt the truth option, she had suddenly turned her attention back to Matt.

“Which is it  _ Matty _ ?” Foggy prodded.

Matt’s face was conflicted, but the he suddenly turned, grabbed Darcy’s face, and kissed her. It might have been a brief peck if not for Darcy who had reacted pretty quickly for her drunk state, and had grabbed his face too, kissing him like this was the only chance she would get.

When they both pulled away from each other, Foggy felt pretty satisfied. “You know, I didn’t say where you had to kiss her, but hey, now you both know.”

“Both know?” they said at the same time, looking at him.

“I’m going to bed,” Foggy announced. “Figure it out yourselves. Preferably in Matt’s room. With the door shut.”

*** 

Foggy left and Darcy turned back to Matt. “Matty?” she asked. Her voice was small and fragile. His hands had slid to her shoulders after the kiss, and his fingers traced up her neck to her jaw.

“Darcy,” he said, his voice raw.

“Do…,” she trailed off as her fingers combed through his hair, “Did you want to kiss me?”

“Yes,” he breathed before he realized it, and instantly her lips were back on his. In the back of his mind he recalled reading something in undergrad about how “she kissed like poetry ran in her veins,” and this was the first time he ever really understood what that meant. When they broke apart again, he asked with a small smirk,” Does that mean you wanted to kiss me too?”

“For ages,” Darcy sighed. “And I won’t be satisfied until I’ve kissed you enough to make up for all the time we could have been doing this if we weren’t so dumb.”

He laughed. “I guess we owe Foggy then.”

“We do,” she agreed, standing up, pulling him with her. “And we can start to repay him by following his excellent advice and taking this to your room.” Her fingers stayed entwined with his.

“Yeah, okay,” he said, mind already racing to catch up with the realization that she wanted him too. “You know, I know the way to my own room,” he said as she started to lead him there.

“I’m sure,” she agreed, “but I don’t want to let go of you just yet.”

He knew the feeling.


End file.
